Amaagari Short Version
by AldenJunko
Summary: A chronicle of lives all over Konoha, as romances as events unfold in a stream of events. (Oneshot, Short version, Anime North entry)


Yet another spring blossomed in Knonha. The trees sprouted new life and the animals stirred with renewed excitement. Two years have passed since that fateful day and yet the wounds still seemed wide open. Ino walked along the slick cobblestone trail just behind her teammate. It rained last night. She thought, 'I hope these will be okay.' The bundle of yellow lilies shifted in her arms.   
  
Shikamaru walked along the path almost in a day dream. He mind wandered to happier days just like this one. When was the time he last looked at the clouds? He doesn't even remember anymore. He was entirely too busy now, plus they always reminded him of his kind hearted friend. He was still lost in his thoughts when Ino's voice jolted him back to the present.  
  
"I miss him too"  
  
"Eh... He would have liked to hear you say that." Shikamaru's voice cracked a little as he spoke.  
  
Ino smiled extending a hand toward him, resting it on his back. "Let's stay a little longer then usual today. Okay?"  
  
Shikamaru nodded his reply. Suddenly a very loud slap resounded through the quite sanctuary followed by yelling. Looking at each other with knowing looks both teammates hung their head. They are not the only ones that wanted to visit today, it would seem.   
  
---  
  
Amaagari  
  
Version 1.0 (Short Version)   
  
By Alden & Junko  
  
---  
  
Under the shade of a large and ancient peach tree, a few head stones sat side by side. These resting plots belonged to the Akimichi family. The newest one sat closest to the tree roots, nuzzled in the lower branches, and read "Akimichi Chouji: In life your kindness touched more then one. Your friends and family will always remember you." Heavy with blooms the lower branches hovered close to the ground. Pale peach petals wavered in the breeze. Four pairs of feet stood in front of a fresh incense bowl. The smoky fumes of sandalwood blended with the sweet scent of flower. The smell somehow seemed to tug on their heart just a little more, making the memories that flooded back into their brains all the more vivid.   
  
"OUCH! That was freaking hot." Naruto jumped a foot off the ground holding his finger kicking over the offerings. The incense bowl lay scattered at his feet, the hot ash spilled on to his foot. "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa………." With another yelp of pain Naruto danced around trying to cool his foot down.  
  
Whack! The sound of the slap broke the muted solitude of the sanctuary. "You clumsy dope! Now look at what you've done." Sakura's voice sounded like it could shatter glass. Her face was red and a small twitch of annoyance pulled at the right side of her brow. "I swear I can't take you anywhere." Shaking her head Sakura started to gather the items.   
  
"Ahhhh! Sorry! Forgive me please, Sakura-chan." Naruto apologized while bending down to lend a hand.  
  
"Idiot…." Sakura sighed grinding her wrist into her broad forehead. "It's Chouji's incense you spilled, not mine….." she winced again as yet another cluttered broadcasted Naruto's clumsiness.  
  
The two figures behind them actually sighed with relief. Naruto's clumsiness drove them out of their memories into a rather ridiculous present. Naruto was being shooed away by Sakura who knelt down on all fours cleaning up the mess he just made. Hinata smiled slightly and went forward to help leaving Kiba, who was still watching Naruto. The white fur-ball inside Kiba's jacket suddenly barked and whined. The sound of foot steps could be heard farther up the path. Someone is coming.  
  
Ino's flowers joined the rearranged offerings in front of Chouji's grave. Spring was in full bloom but everywhere they looked seems to whisper the memories of the past. None of the visitors appeared to know exactly what to say to each other.   
  
"Why do sad memories last so long, and the happier one always seem to dim with time?" Sakura wondered out loud. Her emerald green eyes shimmered with repressed tears. A sudden gust of wind whispered through the trees blowing loosened petals across their faces. "I miss it. I miss it so very much………. The happier times when we were still in the academy."   
  
"We all miss it sometimes." Ino wrapped her arm around Sakura's slender shoulders and smiled weakly. "But like they say, nothing lasts forever."   
  
Hinata lead the way with Ino and Sakura close behind her, leaving the boys even furthur behind them dragging their feet. The path beneath their feet changed slightly as the cobblestones smoothed. This path was by far more traveled. The Stone memorial gracefully commanded respect like the man it remembered. Sandaime Hokage-sama was a man of many accomplishments and master of many things but pride was never one of them. He had always encouraged the dreams of youth and patiently guided those who needed guidance. Sandaime Hokage was a true leader in so many ways.   
  
Hinata knelt down by the monument reaching into her bag for incense. As she lit them the rest of the group filed in line just behind her, and formed a semi circle. One after the other they made their offering and expressed their thanks. Soon their incense joined the others sending those words to the heavens.   
  
"Looks like we were the second visitors that Hokage has had today." Shikamaru mused as he pointed to a grouping of random spring flowers gathered on top of the monument.  
  
"Konohamaru must have been visiting his grandpa again." Ino chimed in, smiling a little more.  
  
Naruto's eyes widened slightly at the mention of Konohamaru's name. He reminded himself to spend a little more time with the kid next time he saw him. He also wondered how fast Konohamaru's studies were going. 'No way am I going to let him beat me... Not ever.,' He thought, then silently apologized to Sandaime Hokage for thinking like that against his grandchild. Slowly but suddenly, Naruto let out a breath that he didn't realize that he was even holding.  
  
No one spoke as they made their way down the slope reaching yet another large family owned resting plot, belonging to none other then one of Konoha's most prestigious clans. The memorial stones and monuments were all in great shape even though some of them read to have been erected more then forty years ago. This was the resting place of the Hyuuga clan. Hinata's family plots. Her mother and uncle were both buried in these grounds. Rustling sounds directed everyone's attention toward the back of the yards. A man dressed in dark blue robes was busy sweeping the graves free of fallen petals.   
  
"khum, khum…" Hinata politely coughed.  
  
"Hinata-sama." The man said as he turned around. His eyes were not light lavender white as one would expect to see in a Hyuuga clan member, they were black through out. There was no definition in the eyeball itself at all. "I can always expect to find you polite, can't I, Hinata-sama...?" He smiled. The smile was exactly the same as the one Hinata always gave a small, but warm, half-smile. As they moved closer Sakura noticed his eyes didn't follow them. He was blind; the dark orbs staring out were completely sightless.   
  
Akamaru whined a little as the smell of incense became too strong for his nose to handle much more of. Kiba shushed him while at the same time tried not to breathe out of his own nose. Hinata went first to her uncle's grave and set down her offerings. After saying a few words she bowed and moved on to her mother's grave, kneeling and closing her eyes.   
  
"Mother, its spring again. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit until now. Father is doing just fine, but as you know he is always so busy. Hanabi's grown a lot. She's beating me in combat a lot more now. You should be proud… I know you hardly ever see her, but with school and training father doesn't leave her any free time. You know she looks a lot like you…." Tears filled her gentle eyes "Mother, I miss you. Hanabi looks more and more like you everyday." Hinata pauses to take a deep breath. "Know that your loved ones still have you in their hearts. You're always in my heart." A few tears rolled freely down her pale cheeks.  
  
Her friends stood silently behind her. This moment of remembrance belonged to Hinata alone... Only Naruto dared step forward, carefully adding his warm support by placing his hand on her back. Hinata bowed twice, showing her respect, and said goodbye to her mother. She leaned on Naruto a bit as they all started down the slopes, together again.  
  
The dark dreary overgrown Uchiha clan mausoleums loomed over the small hill. The darkness that surrounded their deaths seemed to linger over the graves. No one, it appeared, had visited in a long time.  
  
"What a sad sight this is... Sasuke should be ashamed of himself." Naruto spoke this statement with hostility, forgetting his partner's feelings for the traitor, then reprimanded himself. How could she control her feelings?  
  
Sakura's eyes felt heavy with tears as her heart hollowed out emptying her suppressed emotions. She could not hide them away any longer. When Sasuke left he took a few precious things with him; the life of his fellow classmate, the hope and respect the people of Konoha held for him, and the heart of someone who loved him so very much... Sakura's heart...  
  
Shikamaru hung his head at the sound of Sakura's sobs. Why can't girls get over the pain like men can? The answer to his question was already in his head. The river of tears flowing down her cheeks quickened his heart rate. They formed a butterfly pattern as they fell to earth. Ever since that day he always had an awkward feeling toward butterflies. The soft colorful fluttering wings always reminded him of that moment so long ago.   
  
"So troublesome..." Shikamaru muttered, stepping closer to her. Then, in a luder voice, he looked at her. "Sakura, you can cry all you want to, but he's not coming back. There are still people here who care about you. Sometimes... You just have to let go...   
  
Sakura quieted and for one moment her vision gave away and her mind blanked out. Grabbing the first thing she came into contact with she was able to keep her balance. The feeling of warmth spread over her as she realized she was hanging on to a living body. She was holding Shikamaru.  
  
Shikamaru stood perfectly still while Sakura regained her footing. Everyone beside them held their tongues. None of them dared to utter a word. The tension mounted as they expected an outburst of violence from Sakura. To everyone's surprise Sakura's arms raised around Shikamaru's neck holding him to her as she cried into his shoulder. Naruto's jaw hit the floor, while the others just looked on, confused.   
  
Shikamaru closed his eyes, and pulled Sakura closer. 'She needs time to grieve.... All these years, and she's been holding it all in... Since the moment they told her all that time ago she's been trying to stay strong, but every time she's heard his name since it's like she's reliving that awful moment all over again. The truth so blaringly obvious... And yet, she still refused to accept it until now..' It was as if she'd heard it for the first time again. That Sasuke wasn't coming back... That he'd chosen Orochimaru over his village, the lust of revenge over love, power over friendship. But now, she finally gave in to the loneliness, the emptiness, and grief all over again.  
  
A wave of hot emotions washed over Naruto's very awkward looking face. He was shaking from the sight of Sakura's intimate pose with another guy. He wanted to be the one to comfort Sakura, ease away her heartaches and help her deal with it. Then as quickly as it came, those emotions faded as Naruto remembered that he was still holding onto Hinata's hand. This knowledge urged him to give her hand a small squeeze. Sakura would be far better off in Shikamaru's company then in his. 'At least Shikamaru doesn't break important promises... like me...' Naruto felt ashamed and his bright blue eyes grew dark with regret.   
  
Torrents of salty tears rolled out of Sakura soaking into his left shoulder. Despite the wetness she was warm. Her skin smooth and soft everywhere it touched his skin. Petal pink hair emanated the scent of cherry cream. Shikamaru could feel her heart beating into his chest. Something inside him stirred and it suddenly felt so right that he should be holding onto her. Wrapping his arms around her thin waist he knew that's where she belonged.  
  
Kiba bowed his head resting it on Akamaru. For someone who never took a real interest in girls Shikamaru really seemed to know just what to do. Kiba thought with an odd questioning look. Kiba's eyes darted over to Hinata. His shyly pretty teammate was blushing slightly. A content look rested on her delicate features, the hint of a real smile drew at her lips.   
  
A small tug and squeeze of Naruto's hand reminded him that maybe he should leave Sakura and Shikamaru alone. Looking over at Hinata he was glad to see she was really smiling. Could he have something to do with it? Naruto wondered to himself.  
  
Ino lazily watched her friends walk off down the hill into town, leaving behind Sakura still sobbing against Shikamaru. At that moment it had suddenly become very clear that she and Kiba were in the way. With a crooked grin she sighed and grabbed Kiba by the wrist.  
  
"I hate to admit this but we should take a hint from Hinata and Naruto. Come back to the flower shop with me and we'll get something to eat." Leaning close she whispered into his ear. Directing her attention at the smaller puppy head sticking out of his jacket "I bet you would like some treats, right?" she cooed.   
  
"So it would seem." Kiba replied as Akamaru panted happily at the prospect of food. Her forwardness caught him off guard and as they too headed down the path back to town Kiba blushed. So maybe Naruto and Shikamaru were not the only ones lucky enough to be graced with a companion today.  
  
"I'm glad that Sakura has someone to cry to." Ino said smiling at Kiba again. "I have a confession to make." She paused for a second.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable." Kiba nudged.  
  
"But I want to tell you….. I want to say it. It would make things clear."   
  
"It's about Sasuke isn't it?" Kiba asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah……." A weak laugh escaped her "Sakura and I have been friends for a long time and you know the whole rivalry thing started because we both liked Sasuke. I realized after he left how much time we wasted being rivals. I also knew then that my heart was not broken... Not like Sakura's was. The way it hurt her made me see how deep her feelings ran for him. I can't compete with that type of emotion and I feel horrible for fighting with her for Sasuke before. I felt like a fangirl, just clinging on for looks..." This intimate confession brought a bond of trust between them. Ino made a slight face and looked down while walking. Suddenly something wet and warm pressed against her cheek. Akamaru's little nose was nuzzling her face. A laughing giggle burst from her lips as the puppy wiggled its way into her arms. Kiba smiled at her as they played with Akamaru continuing their way down the hill. The breeze again picked up sending along the scent of light spring flowers floating though the air. Behind them the hint of orange glow appeared just above the monument announcing the beginning of another night.  
  
Down in the heart of Konoha the tavern teemed with noisy life making the din of voices blend together into a hum of mumbles. A young man dressed in ninja gear with a scar decorating the bridge of his nose sat by him self nursing a bottle of slightly warm Sake. A mountain of school papers sat in front of his face bringing a look of exhaustion over his features. Iruka was known for being a very patient man but at that moment even that did not seem to be enough. He sipped his drink tenderly, reminding himself silently not to drink too much. It was a school night after all.   
  
The door of the tavern swung open letting in the last rays of sunshine. A tall masculine figure stepped through the doorway momentarily haloed in glowing light. His white sliver hair crowned a mostly covered face. A Konoha forehead protector rested over his left brow leaving only enough room for one very alert looking brown eye darting about on the right. Over the crowded sea of people he spots a familiar figure sitting alone looking bored and distressed.  
  
A hand appear out of no where grabbing the papers out of Iruka's grasp. Kakashi's smirking face greeted him. Hanging his head Iruka mumbled for Kakashi to join him.  
  
"What kind of tricks did the kids pull on you today?" Kakashi asked him as a smirk appeared behind the thin mask.  
  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, but sometimes I have to be in the company of adults, I guess. Plus the exams are piling up." Iruka sighed and gestured toward the stack drooping over onto the table. Kakashi chuckled under his breathe as he lend a hand gathering the papers back into their piles.  
  
"Come on I'll buy you another drink." Kakashi gestured for the server to bring another bottle of sake.  
  
After a few startling strong shots things seemed to relax. The conversation between Iruka and Kakashi drifted over the daily hum drum and training plans. Both avoided the subjects that could bring talk of Orochimaru and Sasuke. But the discussion would not stay glazed over for long.   
  
"So... Kakashi, how is Naruto's training going? "Iruka asked, glancing over to his fellow teacher.  
  
"Well, Naruto spends most of his spare time with Jiraiya. But in the mornings I get to hear everything that went on. He also makes a ritual of telling me exactly what happened." Kakashi looked almost embarrassed, having one of his students trained by someone else. "I have learned more about Jiriaya's perversion from my daily talks with Naruto then from all the books he published." He added laughing a bit covering his mouth. .   
  
"How is Sakura coming along? I know she's been depressed since..." Iruka let his sentence trail off looking slightly guilty. "I mean is her training going well? I heard that Tsunade-sama is considering taking her on as a student, teaching her medical techniques." The silence of the moment made his heart pound. Iruka kicked himself inwardly knowing that he just passed into a very delicate subject. "Well..." Iruka cleared his throat, realizing he was treading on thin ice. "Are you getting a replacement for 'him' soon this year so that Sakura and Naruto can enter the Chuunin exams?" Iruka asked, putting an emphasis on the pronoun. He didn't want to say the name. Not many people could say that name anymore.  
  
The mention of Sasuke brought bitter thoughts into Kakashi's alcohol induced utopia. Kakashi looked down. 'Sasuke...' he thought sadly. 'Why did you have to go with them? How will you redeem yourself to those who believed in you?'   
  
"I didn't know you would be seen in a place like this Kakashi-senpai" A tall female Ninja with her left arm bearing the sign of ANBU broke into the already delicate conversation. Her face flushed with the dark glow of heavy alcohol consumption.   
  
"I'm guessing your off duty right now, right, Yume? Have another shot and join us." Kakashi happily invited her, grateful for the distraction.  
  
"I'd be honored to join you for a drink." Yume smiled crookedly while she spoke slowly trying not to slur her word. "Iruka-kun, could you move over please. Hic-cup." Giggling at herself Yume dropped down into the seat next to Iruka. The sound of her giggles made Iruka blush. As she dropped down into the seat, she stumbled a little causing her to fall lightly into his shoulder. "Please excuse me for that."   
  
"No.... No need for apologies." The blush in Iruka's cheeks deepened even more.   
  
Kakashi handed Yume a shot and she drowned it without a second thought. The three of them sat there tossing over once again the mundane conversations. Unfortunately when work was brought up, so did the subject that brought ugly thoughts into their minds.   
  
At the darker corner of the tavern a beautiful woman sat gazing after the three ninja . Kakashi, Iruka, and Yume… They'd been talking and drinking trying to stay clear of the subject of Kakashi's missing student. The Uchiha Clan's survivor Sasuke has been missing for two years now. They'd been talking innocently about such things as training, but now they focused more on the Uchiha survivor... Sasuke. 'Uchiha's a tragic clan. And the survivors are their downfall. One of them kills the rest of the clan except for his own brother, who other runs off to Orochimaru...' She stared at the only Sharingan user left in Konoha and rolled her eyes downing the shot of Sake she held. Anko knew only too well that even with Kakashi's Sharingan he can not defeat a true Uchiha heir. Kakashi's Sharingan was placed in his head with cunning surgery and not born to him unlike Sasuke and his brother. She remembers the day well, the day Orochimaru confronted her and claimed Sasuke to be his "special" student. Anko reached a hand up touching the back of her neck where more then a decade ago Orochimaru had marked her exactly how he marked Sasuke. She knew full well the fate of a "special" student….Possession, or, if they were too weak, death. She'd barely escaped... Though, she knew he'd let her live. She'd come to the village, despised as the student of the insane Orochimaru. Sarutobi had helped her get back on her feet, learn to live on her own again, learn to block out the nightmares. She'd kept the curse seal on her neck under control until that time... Almost two years ago, now, when he'd come into the Forest of Death to take Sasuke... Then he'd killed the one who'd helped her become one of Kanoha's most respected ninja, and had taken Sasuke away...   
  
As the Sake poured her thoughts speed faster and faster. Anko downed a few shots just to keep her mind from spinning of control. 'Why the fuck did he allow me to live?' the question stung as she slammed the cup onto the table. Sometimes she wished that Orochimaru would have just finished her off in the Forest of Death instead of letting her live to seen the death of her savior Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi.  
  
Yume started to feel the numbness alcohol provided slipping away and her heart once again felt incomplete. As the conversation continued around her Yume pulled into her own world. The memories she tried to drown surfaced vividly in her thoughts. She stared absently into her sake cup and there a floating image of Hayate's smile reflected on the surface. That image was painted in her dreams as she steadily lost all consciousness  
  
Lost in her own thought Anko did not notice that Yume had steadily dropped out of the conversation. 'Now, though, Tsunade-sama's around...' she though with a wry smile, 'Though that isn't much consolation, judging by the looks she gives me... And everyone else seems to have forgotten that I've been a Special Jounin, and a working citizen, at this village for over ten years... 'Cept him...' Anko looked over at Iruka, 'Though he's like that with everyone... He even accepted the Kyuubi kid as a person instead of a demon. Hm... Iruka-kun..."  
  
"I'm sure someone will be assigned to the team soon, though I don't know who would be chosen. Maybe Hokage-sama will break apart the other Genin teams for the Chuunin exam." Iruka commented looking a bit flushed. A light thump jolted him to realize that Yume has not spoken for a while. She slumped against the seat, the thump had been the sound of her head bumping into the table.   
  
"Looks like she's had a few too many." Kakashi smiled sliding his mask back on. " I guess this puts a end to our evening. Eh."  
  
"We should take her home." Iruka paused thinking to him self. He had no clue where Yume lived. Looking over to Kakashi he wondered if he would know. "Ah… I was wondering if you knew….um.. Do you know where she lives?"  
  
"Yes, she lives at the same apartment complex that Hayate lived at." Kakashi stood up taking Yume by the arm he balanced her between him self and Iruka. Gently they made their way through the tavern into the night.  
  
As the three stood up to leave Anko snapped back in to the present, she watched Iruka look at Yume tenderly, and cursed the grieving woman with all her heart. The cup in her hand felt light and she realized it was empty, as was the bottle. Anko waved a hand to catch the bartender's attention for another bottle of sake as the three swept out the door...  
  
The cool night air had a sobering effect on Yume and she was now walking on her own, lightly leaning into Iruka. Kakashi had disappeared the moment they left the tavern (for reasons only he would know). The pair reached Yume's door her in silence. The crisp night air bit at his tongue as he looked at her to say goodnight. Before he could, Yume looked at him and smiled sadly. "You're a good friend, Iruka-kun..."  
  
Iruka smiled back, crumbling inside, and nodded. "Goodnight, then, Yume-chan..." He descended the steps, waving to her as he walked slowly down the street in the chilly Konoha night. Sighing, a saying stumbled though his tired mind. 'Nice guys finish last... hrh, that's me, I guess...' Iruka's face bore a wistful and bitter smile. 'Though, I'd have to be an idiot to expect her to jump into my arms while she's still mourning Hayate...'  
  
A sudden thought griped him as he felt his arms completely empty. Iruka closed his eyes and swore, because he forgot his papers in the bar. Muttering to him self, he walked in and started gathering the schoolwork. Nodding apologetically to the owner, a sight caught his attention from the corner of his eye... Anko draped over one of the tables. The owner looked over to him. "You know Anko?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Yeah..." Iruka said, "Faintly..."  
  
"Well, you know where she lives?" He continued after Iruka's nod, "If you drop her off at her house, or wherever, your next drink is on the house. Deal?"  
  
Iruka smiled a little, and said, "Sure..." A few minutes later, he could be seen carrying a woman over his shoulder and a stack of papers under his arm in the direction of Konoha's cheapest apartment district...  
  
---  
  
Iruka opened the door cautiously, hoping not to disturb any of the other tenants in the building by being noisy at the late hour. Looking around at the small, messy sapartment, he grimaced and searched for a bed. Finding one, he sighed and laid Anko out on it, then looked for a bathroom. He didn't have to look long - The bathroom was connected to her bedroom. 'Makes sense,' he thought, 'if there's only one person...'  
  
Stepping lightly among the magazines, broken bottles, weapons and other stuff Anko had laying around, he walked quietly into her bathroom. Nimbly, he grabbed a washcloth from a basket, and held it under the tap, which he turned on. Slipping the tap off, he pressed the wet cloth to his face, to erase the smell of alchohol. He rubbed his face thoroughly, just like he taught his students. Hearing a noise, he turned and lifted the cloth. There, standing in the door was Anko, her shirt in the action of being pulled off. Iruka looked and his eyes widened. He did what would be expected of him.  
  
Anko wiped off a lot of the blood from his monsterous nosebleed off, muttering annoyedly. Dumping the shirt in the hamper, she dragged Iruka onto her bed. Smiling, she pulled off his Chuunin vest and discarded it, leaving it on the floor, then pulled off his shirt underneath.She cuddled up to his unconscious form, rubbing her head against his bare chest... Then stood, and made her way back into the bathroom. She definately needed a shower...  
  
The stench of blood assaulted his nostrils harshly. In the darkness nothing was visible save for the haloed frame of the main door. A boy struggled to breathe, but with each breath the smell overwhelmed his senses. The volatile reaction of his stomach would not be suppressed for very long. His mind raced on as he slowly approached the door. 'Where am I? Where is that smell coming from? Why is it so dark?' His question was answered the moment he wrenched open the door. In the sudden flood of light he stood like a deer caught in the headlights. The bloody mangled bodies of his family fell against his feet. His mother's sightless glare shot through him. Her face pale and caked with blood looked distressed. The last moments of her life was obviously spent in shocked disbelief. Nothing could have held back the waves of nausea rising in the back of his throat. Just as the last stream of sickness poured out of his mouth a voice spoke.  
  
"You are so pathetic." The figure in the shadows loomed towards him.  
  
"Why did you do this?" The boy asked shaking with anger.  
  
"Because they are weak and it made me realize how strong I am." His voice appeared to echo.  
  
The boy shrank back scrabbling to get to his feet. Hatred filled his heart that made his limbs move. Fear lifted its hold on his body and the night became a blur.  
  
"Run! Run like the weakling you are. Runaway from me until you think you can avenge them! Runaway from me until you feel like you are stronger than me LITTLE BROTHER!"   
  
Suddenly the weight of his own body seemed to drop into him self. The darkness disappeared and light from the small desk lamp washed over his face. Sasuke reached up touching his forehead. The dreams of his family's murder still haunted him. Rarely was there a night that the dream did not occur. But waking up had long ago lost the shock of reliving the nightmare memory. The numbness he felt toward the seeing the bloody dream over and over again only fanned his hate. The close quarters of his room made the air stale and stuff. As Sasuke pushed him self out of bed he noticed there was faint scent in the air.   
  
The hallway of the compound was narrow, turning every so often creating a maze one could easily get lost in. Electric lights hummed quietly while they gave off a light bluish glow. Polished wooden floorboards felt cool and smooth against Sasuke's feet. Standing still for a moment he again caught the scent. The sweet and smoky smell of sandlewood incense floated out the left hallway.  
  
Laboratories lined the medical wing. Though the sealed glass doors surgical supplies and medical equipment can be seen. Farther down a door less room revealed books and research material. Seemingly blank sheets of paper scattered around a large steal desk. Taking a breath Sasuke found the source of the aroma. A half open door revealed a neatly attended shrine. The kneeling figure in front stood and turned to face him.  
  
"I see that you decided to explore tonight." He voice was pleasantly polite. Kabuto's white hair glowed orange with the light of several rows of offering candles.   
  
"The smell of smoke woke me so I followed it. I am surprised to find you to be the source of it." Sasuke leaned in the doorway taking in the room. "What is all of this?" He asked eyeing the memorial plaques standing in a row.   
  
"This is the reason for me to be here." Kabuto smiled. The smile sent a chill down Sasuke's spine.  
  
The morning came far too quickly for Sasuke. Sleep eluded him the night before but the conversation that Kabuto had with him seemed like a bad dream. Sasuke had no idea that Kabuto had so much information on Konoha village. Kabuto had admitted to knowing more about his companions and even Sasuke's family background than Sasuke could ever have guessed. The thoughts for what these information could do to those he left behind in Konoha was unnerving.  
  
Sasuke stepped out on to the training grounds alone and lost in his own thoughts. The spring early morning air felt cold and damp on his skin, but none of that mattered to him much anymore. It was not something he could feel now. He had chosen the path of revenge and from that day long ago his fate was decided. Even as the normal rigorous training commenced a little thought still knocked at the back of his head.  
  
----  
  
Iruka's eyes fluttered open. He didn't remember coming home, or going to bed... He didn't even remember falling asleep... All he remembered, was- 'Oh no!' He thought frantically, looking around the room.  
  
His chuunin vest had been thrown carelessly on the floor, his shirt also. He felt something pressing him down, a weight... He shifted, but he couldn't move. Had he been drugged and captured by the enemy? No, last place he'd been was Anko's house. Could he have... Iruka tried valiantly to push the thought of the possibilities away, trying to decide on a possibility. Then, he noticed the weight on his chest shift, and Anko's face appeared, looking into his...  
  
"Oh... Hey, 'Ruka...Wild night last night, huh?" Anko said, smiling wildly. Iruka's eyes widened. Could he have... No, that's ridiculous... He struggled to sit up.  
  
"Oh, yeah, you want up? 'Kay..." Anko moved to accomidate him. He shot up, and looked around the room. "Anko, what happened last night?"  
  
"Oh! Last night... Heh... You brought me home, and I walked in on you washing-" He flinched, "- your face..." He relaxed. Anko quirked an eyebrow, and continued, "Then, you had a super nosebleed fountain and passed out. I dropped you on my bed, and I fell asleep on you after my shower last night... Musta forgot you were there..." She smiled wolfishly. "What did you think happened, 'Ruka?"  
  
Iruka gulped nervously, and Anko burst into laughter. "Heh, Iruka... You're a good guy, not the type to take advantage of a drunk, don't worry... Hey, how 'bout some breakfast? I know I can't cook, but there's this good ramen place down the street..."  
  
Iruka nodded, recognising the place she meant... Naruto particularily enjoyed showing Iruka the ramen places around the village, much to the despair of Iruka (and his wallet). Smiling, he said, "Sure, Anko... My treat, I have to apoligize for making you ruin your sleep on me..."  
  
Anko chuckled as she led him to the door, and shoved a spare guy's shirt over his head (Probably left there by one of her one-night boyfriends...). "Iruka, you're pretty funny..."  
  
"What'd I say...?"  
  
Iruka and Anko strolled down the street, talking avidly. Anko was in the lead, pulling Iruka along with her. Anko was smiling cheerfully, pointing the way, and Iruka was smiling calmly, walking steadfastly behind Anko. Finally, they reached the ramen shop, the ramen shop appeared to be quite peaceful until a few familiar voices reached Iruka's ear.   
  
"Who's paying for all of this?"  
  
"Make Shikamaru pay!"  
  
"Eugh, why me? So troublesome, but your own damn ramen..."  
  
"But Shikamaru, you're a chounin, you get better pay!" Just as Iruka was deciding to try another shop him and Anko was spotted.  
  
"Iruka sensei….. Long time no see. Wanna treat me to ramen?" Naruto bounced in front of Iruka and pulled him towards the table. "Hey guys look who came to breakfast."  
  
Before any of the other kids could speak Iruka already knew that his wallet was going to take on another beating. 'Oh well …… I guess it's safer with them around anyway.' He looked over to seen where Anko was only to realize that she was standing just behind him, with a very amused smile. Mentally Iruka made a note as to how many were going to be on the bill. 'Lets see there was Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino, plus Anko and myself that should be eight all together. Ok not horrible I'll survive.' But the numbers would soon increase as two more joined the party.  
  
Looking over the faces Anko suddenly realized who they were. "Hey, you're those rookies that took the chounin test your first year! First time a whole year did it... Aren't you studying under Gai?" Anko yelled over towards the only other table in the place. "Come over here, and 'Ruka will pay for yer ramen!" Shino was sitting with Tenten talking quietly until the invite at which they stood and walked over to join.  
  
Iruka sighed, and they were swarmed with company. Shikamaru dropped into a seat, drooping over the edges, and Sakura sat down beside him and placed his ramen in front of him. Naruto slammed down into a chair, and almost pulled Hinata down with him. Kiba dropped down into the bench, and Ino sat down beside him, with Akamaru draped over her shoulder. Akamaru dropped down, and started slurping his own ramen. Looking over at Shino and Tenten sitting close together Naruto made a confused face to which brought snickering from both Kiba and Hinata. Pulling him close Hinata whispered into his ear. Whatever information she shared made Naruto's eyes widen. Kiba on the other hand left Ino well alone to find out the information on her own.  
  
"Shino? Tenten? When did you two..." Ino leant forwards, intruding on their personal space, smiling widely. Tenten opened her mouth, but a look from Shino silenced her. She just shrugged, and said, "It just... happened..."  
  
The morning passed and more food was ordered despite the displeasure of Iruka's pocket.  
  
Shiakamaru and Sakura were playing Shogi, so far Sakura had managed to win twice in a row. This time however Shikamaru giving her a look that said, plain as day, 'I'll beat you this time...' As they moved their pices, Akamaru pushed his bowl over and watched them play, interested. Iruka watched, amazed, as the dog took in the information Kiba was telling him about the pieces, etc. 'Would Akamaru lean to play Shogi?' Meanwhile, Ino had stopped peppering Tenten with questions and was talking to Anko, asking her 'When?', 'Where?', and 'WHY?'. Leave it to Ino to notice that they were not here together just as "Friends". Iruka gulped as he listened to Anko answer. She had a way of... Exaggerating... He'd set Ino straight later, hopefully before she told everyone else what Anko told her.  
  
Iruka looked over to Hinata and Naruto, who were talking excitedly. Actually, it was Naruto who was talking, mostly. Hinata would just nod, or meekly add small suggestions, but it looked klike they were doing fine... Plus, the conversation was keeping Naruto from eating too much, and Hinata had barely touched her breakfast. Ino was eating between words, it was like an art, really. Kiba and Akamaru would talk for a while, then they would eat nonstop for five minutes, where Shikamaru and Sakura ate as they thought about their moves. Shino had ordered a bowl of cool tea for his bugs, and set it down on the ground for them, while he ate steadily and quietly. Tenten was whispering to him, but Iruka was too polite to attempt reading her lips.  
  
After a while the voices just blended together, as Iruka's eyes wandered to watch Anko... The way her mouth moved, her eyes rolled from person to person, the way she laughed. The way she curled her noodles around her tongue, savouring them slowly. He shook is head for a second, and refocused on his meal. He blushed hotly, thinking of how he'd been looking at the woman sitting almost beside him. Reaching into his pocket Iruka realized that his wallet didn't contain near enough cash. He admonished himself for his idiocy, then turned towards Anko. "Anko..." he interrupted her conversation with Ino.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will help me pay for this, won't you? I'm... not in the best circumstances to pay it all..." Iruka stumbled over the words. She pressed a finger to his mouth, and he mentally cheered.  
  
"A gentleman never argues!" She exclaimed joyfully, and the group around them laughed. Inner Iruka stopped cheering...  
  
"Heh..." He looked at her, stunned.  
  
"But... Since I volunteered your money, I'll pay for Naruto's and the girls..." she smiles, thinking, 'Luckily the girls are dieting... Naruto, though, makes up for them...'  
  
"Thanks, Anko..." Iruka mumbled, though she could see the thankfulness in his eyes. He REALLY needed that help..  
  
"Everyone finished?" Anko roared around their section of the bar, everyone cheered back a 'Yes!' except for Naruto, who was still eating. Anko jabbed him in the ribs.   
  
"Yes-" He choked out.  
  
Iruka smiled and called for the check. He told them to put it on his portion on his tab (which he'd never used before), and Anko did the same with Ino, Sakura and Tenten's total of four bowls, and Naruto's of six.  
  
The ring of the bell sounded like a sudden intrusion to the happy bunch. Kakashi stood in the door way holding the flap of the door covering away from his face. An overly excited Naruto hopped over Iruka's head but had somehow managed to knock Hinata's bowl of left over ramen into the air. In the instant that Naruto appeared in front of Kakashi ready to greet him the bowl of ramen landed on his head. Chaos followed as Naruto tried his best to clean up.  
  
Knowing he had already paid for everything Iruka took the opportunity to make his escape. "Should we…Um. Go somewhere to ……..uh. You know 'Talk" Blushing as he spoke to Anko.   
  
"Well………we can always go for a walk and ……..then Maybe…. We can go back to your place." Anko smiled a slightly sinfully.  
  
Kakashi was now the only adult surrounded by the gang of kids. As he watched the game of Shogi he found himself in disbelief. Shikamaru still haven't won a single game and was now asking him for strategy advices. Kakashi smiled broadly behind his mask, his heart filled with pride for Sakura and more importantly he was glad to see her happy again. 'Finally the sun appears after the rain.' A relaxing afternoon snacking and games suited him nicely.  
  
-Ende- 


End file.
